


Armageddon Bomber

by Blood_librarian



Category: Brigador (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_librarian/pseuds/Blood_librarian
Summary: A nose-art piece & entry on the Armageddon Bomber.
Kudos: 2





	Armageddon Bomber

‘Armageddon Bomber’  
Pilot:August Laronne

One of the rare few support agravs deployed near the inner districts with a “Ploughman” chemical projector, the Armageddon Bomber has the questionable reputation of being one of the first vehicles to deploy Tubarão gas during the Moerbeke Rain, and whose pilot who didn’t resign from their post afterwards. In the wee hours of the Long Night, Armageddon Bomber distinguished itself in the chaos by holding the line in the face of spacers and brigadors. Atleast, until speared in its rear flight systems by autocannon fire, losing control and ending up embedded into a hab-block at an odd angle. A Brigador was freshly put into the fold, and the contractee was fighting with the Armageddon Bomber only minutes before, it was a devastating betrayal. The most spectacular part of this ballad was when the Brigador walked past the downed craft, Laronne’s Ploughman catapulted eight canisters of death when the barrels of the weapon was close enough to not splash on the hardshield.

Laronne laughed and laughed into her radio as the vehicles melted together under the yellow fog. Come morning, a Corvid Boatman got one hell of a surprise as it was looking through the dead. They found August, perched on top of the Brigadors mech, covered in blood and chemical burns. She had woken up, and went to do the work of systematically desecrating the brigadors corpse with a knife.

[“Armageddon Bomber”’s nose piece is an armor plate mounted on the side of its ploughman projector. Painted on it is a crude representation of the Ploughman, fired out of its 8 barrels are skulls wreathed in Tubarão gas, whose eyes are glowing, jaws wide open as if to bite someone.]


End file.
